The dramatic increase in reported forcible rape in recent years has been of growing concern to many people. Because a large percentage of rapes are unreported, we do not know whether there is an increase in the true incidence of rape or whether there is an increase in the reporting of rape. Past household surveys have attempted to find out the true incidence of rape, but the findings can not be considered definitive due to inadequate survey methods. Since rape is usually a very traumatic experience for a woman, both the incidence and prevalence of rape are important. The percentage of adult women who at one point in their life have had an experience of rape or other sexual assault is presently unknown. To discover the true prevalence of rape in the household population, a stratified cluster sample of women by social class will be drawn from ethnically diverse San Francisco.